


Ben

by DoYourOwnLaundry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6454561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoYourOwnLaundry/pseuds/DoYourOwnLaundry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First time. Usually just a reader and now brave enough to published this...thing.<br/>Anakin, Padme, Han and Leia are just mentioned in the fic and had no lines.<br/>Enjoy. *cross finger*</p>
<p>Aaaand thank you for reading.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ben

**Author's Note:**

> First time. Usually just a reader and now brave enough to published this...thing.  
> Anakin, Padme, Han and Leia are just mentioned in the fic and had no lines.  
> Enjoy. *cross finger*
> 
> Aaaand thank you for reading.

Troubled kid shouldn't bother her. She's not a psychiatrist, but most of her friends said that she's good at listening. That's what brought her in this moment, wide awake at 3 AM in the morning; in the background the light rain storm had turned into a drizzle, while Ben--the cousin she loves to bits but annoying as hell--took a shower.

  
It's another quarrel with Aunt Leia and Uncle Han. The couples're disagree with their only son's decision to join the Navy--just like their grandfather, Anakin--because Ben were still too young and clearly had a bright future if he continued his study in Astronomical and then became an astronaut; his and Rey's dream of a job since they were toddler.  
So Ben, the biggest drama queen he refused to be called; Rey is the only being who dare to called him that right in front of his face, took his leaving with his motorcycle, full with rage and disappointed toward his parents, had nowhere to go, just be as far as he could from his family. Ended up at The Skywalker's; soaked up to his skin and shivering. Her Dad, half awake, took Ben by his shoulder and together they climbed up to her bedroom, wake her and then just leave Ben at her door, Luke dragged his asleep footwork back to his room.  
"Why Navy?" asked her when they cuddled up under the blanket, her head on his chest.  
"Grandfather--"  
"Ben, what do **YOU** want?"  
"Make grandpa's proud--" Rey groaned and sat up, looking down at him.  
"Being a college student and became an astronaut would've make gramps proud of you either,"  
"But neither of our family continuing his legacy to become a Navy Seal! Why they didn't let me do that?!"  
"You'll have a brighter future than become a soldier! Look what Navy did to gramps, he's not even himself everytime he's back from a classified mission! Even Nana couldn't do anything about it! He died suffering, drowned in his depression, Ben. And we all didn't want you to ended up like him, because we love you so much. I love you, Ben."  
No further comment from Ben, just his breathing and Rey's hitched breath filled up the space between them. Ben straigh up himself behind her, his arms encircled her waist, pressing his forehead on her shoulderblade. Rey could feel the back of her shirt's damp with tears.  
"I love you too, Rey. I love Mum and Dad. I'm just--" Rey turned slowly so they're face to face, then put her hand on each side of his face, her thumb swept away his tears streaks cheeks.  
"Think about it, okay. It's your life I understand, but please think about the family you'd be leave behind. Think about me, about your Mum. It is great to have a compassion to continuing his legacy, to finished what he had started, but if in the end its ended up hurting you, please don't do that, there's still another way to make him proud."  
"I'll think about it." with a sigh, Rey goes back to her former position, lying beside him with her head tucked under his chin.  
"Rey,"  
"Hmm,"  
"I'm hungry," for the second time Rey sat up and looked down at Ben, who's now grinning and that makes Rey reached out her hand to her pillow and smacked it on his head. As hard as she will.  
"OWW!! What the f-hell, Rey?!"  
"Get out of my bed, sleep on the couch!"  
"But it's hard! And it's too short half of my body won't fit in!"  
"I don't care! And stop whining!"  
"I'm not whining!"  
"Yes you are,"  
"No. Absolutely no--"  
"GUYS, GO TO FUCKIN SLEEP, FOR GOD SAKE! I HAVE AN EARLY SHIFT TODAY!"  
"Sorry, Dad."  
"It's Rey's fault, Uncle Luke." Rey glared at Ben, but Ben, the five years old in his early twenty, just stick out his tongue and get off of Rey's bed before his cousin throwing another things to his head.  
"I'm gonna make a sandwich, wants some?"  
Ben, always using her weakness of food as a white flag. "Your food offering aren't working on me,"  
"Or a bacon pancake?"

  
So in the morning, when Luke goes to the kitchen to have his first dosage of coffee, there's two dweebs sleeping on the kitchen table with half eaten pancake between them, and yes, his kitchen are mess.  
"Sleep-over is now prohibited." he muttered.


End file.
